Siblings
Siblings is an 8-year animated preschool animated television series co-produced by Mexicali Media Network, in association with Moonscoop (Series 1), Littlenobody (Series 2-4), BreakThru Films (Series 3-4) and DQ Entertainment, for Chellomedia, France Télévisions, Mediaset Italia, BBC Television and DHX Media. It debuted on September 5, 2006 and ended on December 18, 2013. It is the longest 8-year preschool adventure TV series in the history of the Earth. Siiblings airs in over 32 countries. The UK rights were handled by Kids Mix Broadcasting. Development In February 2006 (the day that Xilam and Zinkia Entertainment launched Shuriken School), Mexicali Media Network meets its 8-year-old preschool-oriented entertainment association with the French animation media company Moonscoop and UK companies Littlenobody and BreakThru Films adapted the next episode of The Shuriken School, The Master of Darkness, to a live television series and live animation, geared towards preschool and more long-term, 8 years, French-British-Spanish-Italian-Polish. It focuses on all students of the Shuriken School being teleported from the world of the Shuriken School to the parallel universe of live action through the multiverse, where the students fell on Earth to have too much fun, with many characters from the previous programming of Disney Channel (Israel) appearing in the next series, in partnership with Chilean puppets, the disappearances and invisible voices of Sailor Moon, and even Peter Lopez, who became the main official narrator of the series. In March 2006, it was announced that BBC would handle the rights to broadcast the series in the United Kingdom, with Mediaset Italy managing the broadcasting rights of the series in Italy and France Télévisions managing the broadcasting rights of the series in France, while Chellomedia would take over the rights to broadcast the series in Central Europe, so the four European television stations would help each other to originally broadcast the series for eight years from 2006 to 2013. In April 2006, BBC, Mediaset Italia, France Télévisions and Chellomedia announced that they handled the worldwide distribution rights of the series. Meanwhile, in May 2006, it was announced that BBC, Mediaset Italia, France Télévisions and Chellomedia would produce during the 100 seasons of the series for five seasons, airing from 2006 to 2013. The series had four races: BBC aired the first series of the series in 52 episodes from 2006 to 2009 in the United Kingdom as a 22-minute preschool-oriented television show, known as BBC Television; France Télévisions aired the second series of the series in 26 episodes in 2008 to 2011; Mediaset Italia aired the third series of the series in 23 episodes during 2011-2013 in Italy and Chellomedia aired the fourth and fifth series of the series in a total of 100 episodes from 2006 to 2013, as the Longest version of Central Europe yet. Siblings airs in over 32 countries. In November 2013, Cartoonverse Worldwide announced that it will attend the purchase of the Mexicali Media Network's participation, which would lead to the interruption of productions, including Siblings, which broadcast more than 100 episodes. He then indicated that Cartoonverse Worldwide is leading the statement that Mexicali Media Network would be extinguished as of November 2014. Cartoonverse Worldwide stated that Flowgoverse will not be continued. Cartoonverse Worldwide decided to launch the four YouTube channels of 200 episodes of the Mexicali Media Network's TV library, from April to December 2014, when Flowgo discontinued its four franchises at the end of 2014. Shuriken School franchise was then discontinued. In November 2014, Mexicali Media Network was officially shut down, ending the existence of its own productions. The YouTube channels of the four productions were eliminated as of December 2014, and Cartoonverse Worldwide officially closed the offices of Mexicali Media Network. In January 2015, it was announced that The Amazing Splashinis would continue to air with new episodes until December 21, 2016, when Rockville Worldwide Studios ended its existence, ending the existence of the industry. Plot The series is set in the multiverse, where Winter has still concealed Shuriken School, when the most difficult things become more difficult, when The Master of Terrible Darkness meets The Master of Not-So-Terrible Darkness and the students of the Shuriken school salute well, then they talk to him. They do not wear boat jackets for boats, when the not-so-distant dimensional portal vortexx appears in the world of the Shuriken School, lashing the teachers with insecure children, lashing both the Master of the Dark Terrible and the Master of Darkness. -terrible. away, destroying the Black Dragon and absorbing the students of the Shuriken School and teleporting them to the parallel universe of real action. The vortexx absorbs the students of the Shuriken School in the parallel real-action universe and teleports them to the real-action humanoid planet Earth. The students were taken to the Earth, where they will live in both blue house and peach house, so they can live happy and fun like in all Mexicali. Abort terrestrial teleporation, most of the previous characters from the previous Disney Channel Israel programming (including Fox Kids and Jetix as Sonic X, Dragon Booster, Galactik Football, Spider-Man, Pucca and Aplapac) were teleported from their own universe parallel to Earth well. Throughout the adventures of most of the series, the Chilean puppets of Aplapac joined the invisible disappearances of Sailor Moon and were added fearful voices to much, with Peter Lopez in Siblings as the main narrator of the series so far . The narrator takes most of the students at Shuriken School to know exactly where to go. The students of the Shuriken School must work together to personalize their own stories and take the adventures, without being hurt, bothered, funny, without grace or even with problems. Students at Shuriken School need skills to travel where to go, including walking the streets, hiding in the playground and even finding a city of entertainment not destroyed, not destroyed and not destroyed, known as Sports Gang, California, located next to Mexicali. The narrator allows students at the Shuriken School to know exactly where to go, including what they wanted to explore or go on missions. The largest additions of the series were added to exchange the personality of the students: Ami became the newest girlfriend of Eizan who loves to play with him; Jimmy became Eizan's best friend and brother who loves to have fun with him and play games released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360; Okuni became the rival and enemy of Ezina, which became exactly not bought by Ezina and Nobunaga became Ezina and the father and best friend of Jimmy, who loves to explore and play with them, and finally Nobunaga became in the official wife of Okuni. In addition, the types of things were included in the series: the main protagonist of Green Note, Juan Carlos Bodosque, can swim in the sports pool so that he can thaw more; Tulio can play basketball or tennis against Juanin; Pucca knows exactly how to find Garu while kissing him while he rescues from evil; Smurfs can help solve problems to find treasures for longer; Gargamel and Azrael wanted to help put wicked more creepy lemons into the witch's potion without hurting; Sailor Moon and ParaPara can help children to have letters and words through the newest songs; The Floogals have the mission to solve the problems, before they finally find the memory, to connect with a cable, to which the laser of the planet of Floogals origin connects and accidentally destroys the Earth, that the Floogals have too many problems and return to home; Tulio, Policarpo Avendaño and Raúl Guantecillo were the oldest astronauts who can protect the planets from the last condemned problems and, finally, only the four main characters of Kidd Video can save the city from the evil bandits and sheriffs. More than seven segments were produced from 2 to 4 minutes. However, on December 18, 2013, humanity dominated the trips to deep space and interacted with several exotic species. A human invention called "Project Titan" alerts the Drej, a pure alien species based on energy. When the Drej begins to attack the Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the principal investigator of the "Titan Project", sends his son, Cale, on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend, Tek, while Tucker and other members of his team fly the Titan spacecraft in hyperspace. The mothership Drej arrives and fires an energy weapon aimed at the planet that completely destroys the Earth. All characters from Disney Channel Israel's programming were ultimately teleported back into their own parallel universe, when, the next day, without knowing how they got there, the students wake up to find themselves aboard the Black Dragon, a vessel on course for the domain of The Master of Terrible Darkness. Characters The main set of characters can help the narrator to let most students at the Shuriken School know exactly where to go, whatever they can help each other customize while solving problems. They also worked together separately, either through dual teamwork so that they could need the help of friends, and the personality of the students was also exchanged before the events of the series. Seven segments of 2 to 4 minutes were also added to the series, leading educational products, even astronauts who can help to protect the planets from trouble. Main *'Eizan Kaburagi' (voiced by Nathan Kress) is a 10-year-old ninja student of shuriken. Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, and eager to learn. His dream since childhood is to become a ninja. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He is also clumsy as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki". *'Okuni Dohan' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a 10-year-old ninja student of Shuriken and the only female member of the main group, also the most well-studied of them. She frequently cites examples from important lessons, and possesses great deductive skills and origami talent, and her weapon is a jump rope. She also has quite a short fuse, and has a crush on Eizan. There is a rivalry between Okuni and the Kimura Twins from Katana. *'Jimmy B.' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) is an 11-year-old ninja student of Shuriken Jimmy comes from a comfortable New York family, but spent his time with his rap gang, developing a real talent for break-dancing. His parents sent him to Tokirohama to stay with his aunt and uncle. Before coming to Shuriken, he went to Katana school, Shuriken's rivaling school but was expelled after a week. His weapon is a skateboard. *'Nobunaga' (voiced by Brooks): He comes from a long line of skilled sumo wrestlers, and dresses accordingly. He is fairly well respected among his peers, and his size and strength make him a formidable opponent. He appears as a fat boy with a large belly spilling over his mawashi. His girth makes him slow, but he trained to be agile enough to keep up with his peers. He was named after the Sengoku warlord, Oda Nobunaga. *'Tetsuo Matsura' (voiced by Charlie Adler): A bitter second-year student who looks down on all freshmen with disdain. He is a powerful and skilled ninja, but his anger keeps him from advancing further. This, combined with his great height, may mean that he has been held back for an unspecified amount of time. Constantly following him is his mindless lackey, Yota. He is named after Tetsuo Shima from Akira. *'Yota Sugimura' (voiced by DiCicco): Tetsuo's very short and ever-present lackey, following him about like a remora follows a shark. He has little personality of his own, often inheriting the personality of the person he is with. He is extremely clumsy, but (somewhat paradoxically) is good at sneaking. *'Ami Saeki' (voiced by DiCicco): A blonde girl who wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. She is very vain, constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flops of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. She bears a resemblance to Minako Aino and her first name is from Ami Mizuno, both from the Sailor Moon franchise. *'Marcos Gonzalez' (voiced by Kress): A Latin-American student who came to Shuriken School to hide from a vicious group called the 3-Saints Gang from Mexico. It turned out that he ran to Shuriken because he saw them with their masks off. Thinking they were after him, he hid in Shuriken. It was proven in the episode "An XXL Lie" that they abandoned their masks to become Midwestern singers, making his whole escape pointless. He is very sly and mysterious, and he wears sunglasses in order to hide his face. He excels in covert strikes, and possesses all-around good skills in other fields as well. *'Jacques Morimura' (voiced by Kress): A rather confused young French man who believes Shuriken School is a diving school, due to the similarities between the uniforms. He dresses in a black scuba suit, reminiscent of Jacques Cousteau, whom he is named after. His specialty is underwater combat. *'Choki' (voiced by Kress): A Tibetan monk who possesses the powers of telepathy and psychokinesis. He spends most of his time asleep or meditating, and has a very easy-going personality. Most of the time, he prefers floating over walking. *'Daisuke Togakame' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An arrogant student who cares more about his hair than his studies, Daisuke is a known coward, and is quick to run from a fight. However, he is not completely useless; his nimble fingers make him a very good tailor. He likes a fellow student named Amy, constantly hitting on her and trying to randomly kiss her in almost every episode he appears in. In the episode "An XXL Lie" it is shown that he genuinely likes Amy. In the episode "Eizan's Shadow", Daisuke is seen not washing his hands after using the bathroom, suggesting poor hygiene habits. *'Pork': Pork is, perhaps, the most mysterious of all the Shuriken School students. He appears to be an anthropomorphic pig, and is apparently mute (except for a small grunt in "An XXL Lie"). He communicates via musical instruments, which he is proficient in using. He is also very good at detecting the purpose and personality of disguised and supernatural enemies such as in the episodes "Funny Chick" and "The Demon and Mrs. Clean" respectively, where he detects that the Chick has foul purposes and tries to get the group to stop it, and that the demon messing up the place is really a possessed Mrs. Clean; thus he is not afraid of it unlike the others, but rather enjoys the actions of the former. These actions imply that in place of speech, he has been granted clairvoyance. He is shown to have mind control powers in one episode. He seems to have an interest in art. Recurring *'Juan Carlos Bodosque': is the pool boss who can swim above the pool without being hurt, and it makes the greatest minds. Her personality was swimming only, but wanted Juan Carlos to swirl on the pool. *'Tulio': is a basketball player or tennis player who does not like playing with them, Tulio need to win against the other so they can use his bonus. In addition, he is one of the oldest rescuers of the three ordinary astronauts, along with Polycarpo Avindo and Raul Guenticio, who could help each other to protect the planets from a lot of the troubles. *'Juanin': is a basketball or tennis player who fought against him for Tulio. *'Pucca': is the savior of Garu who saves him from any evil masters. *'The Smurfs', Gargamel and Azrael: are the busy of the teams who were worked on greatest treasures and witch's potion to appear. They were not evil, but they were still good as helping to protect Earth from the total destruction. *'Policarpo Avendaño': is one of the three oldest rescued astronauts, along with Tolio and Raúl Guançélio, who help him to protect the planets from trouble. In an episode titled Space, Policarpo tell them that Ezina, Okuni, and Jimmy are missing in space. *'Raúl Guantecillo': is one of the oldest of three triathlon rescuers, along with Polycarpo Avinando and Tulio, who help him to protect the planets from trouble, not only that his lure destroys the Earth by mistake in the episode called Space. *'Sailor Moon' and ParaPara: are the youngest Japanese girls, and even small female friends who can help children solve problems around letters and numbers without being hurt. They are not mentioned at the end of the chain where the whole land is destroyed for good. They were accidentally destroyed at the Earth's destruction in Space. *'Fleeker': the Captain; He wears an orange suit, addresses self "Captain Fleeker." At the end, the laser of their home planet accidentally destroys Earth, so no problem helps Fleeker, Boomer and Flo come home. Voiced by Rasmus Hardiker. *Boomer, a space adventurer trainee. He wears an a green suit, addresses self "Junior Floogal Boomer." But at the end, the laser of their home planet accidentally destroys the planet, Earth, so there's no problem to do so, so she went with Fleeker and Flo to come back home. Voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison. *'Flo': the First Officer. She wears a a yellow suit, addresses self "First Officer Flo Floogal", her four Floogal Horns are at the top half of her head, instead of two on top and two on bottom, like the male Floogals. At the end, the laser of their home planet accidentally destroys Earth, as Flo went back home with Boomer and Fleeker. She took hard to mention, as revealed in the episode, called Space. Voiced by Jules de Jongh. Other * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * A.T.O.M. * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee * Aladdin * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Bad Dog * Balagan (Israeli show) * Balagan to Eilat (Israeli show) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Braceface * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Camp Candy * Cars Toons * Comi Comi (Israeli show) * Dennis the Menace * Diabolik * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Doraemon * Eek! The Cat * The Emperor's New School * Floricienta * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Galactik Football * Get Ed * Good Morning, Mickey! * Goosebumps * Gur and Oach (Israeli show) * House of Mouse * Iggy Arbuckle * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget * Iron Man * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jungle Cubs * Kid vs. Kat * Kidd Video * Kim Possible * The Legend of Tarzan * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid * Lizzie McGuire * Mad Jack the Pirate * Martin Mystery * Medabots * MegaMan: NT Warrior * Monster Buster Club * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * NASCAR Racers * The New Addams Family * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Oban * One Piece * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Pokémon (seasons 11-12) * Power Rangers (all seasons from Time Force and up) * Princess Sissi * Pucca * Rated A for Awesome * The Replacements * Rocket Power * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Saban's Gulliver's Travels * Samurai Pizza Cats * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Shaman King * Shinzo * Shuriken School * The Smurfs * Sonic X * Spider-Man * The Super Hero Squad Show * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Timon & Pumbaa * Tonde Burin * Totally Spies! * The Tower of Druaga * Transformers Armada * Transformers Cybertron * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Viewtiful Joe * Voltron * W.I.T.C.H. * Walter Melon * The Why Why Family * Wunschpunsch * X-Men * Yin Yang Yo! Episodes Season 1 consists of 52 episodes, while Season 2 consists of 26 episodes and Season 3 consists of 13 episodes. Season 4 and 5 were consisted on 5 episodes, with a total of 100 episodes. Broadcast history United Kingdom * CBeebies (2006-2012) * Challenge Jackpot (2007-2011) * Nick Jr. (2007-2010) * Nick Jr. 2 (2007-2010) * Tiny Pop (2010-2013) France * France 3 (2008-2011) * France 5 (2011-2014) * Canal J (2008-2009) * Tiji (2009-2012) Australia * Bio (2009-2012) * ABC3 (2009-2013) * ABC Kids (2007-2012) * KidsCo (2009-2014) * CBeebies (2009-2013) Canada * TVOntario (2008-2013) * Knowledge Network (2008-2013) United States * PBS Kids (2007-2013) * PBS Kids Sprout (2007-2009, 2012-2014) * Qubo (2008-2011) * Disney Junior (2011-2014) * Nick Jr. (2009-2012) Hungary * Minimax (2010-2013) * JimJam (2007-2011, 2014) * KidsCo (2008-2014) Russia * Karousel (2014) * KidsCo (2010-2014) Italy * Italia 1 (2007-2010) * Nick Jr. (2007-2012) * Cartoonito (2011-2014) * Boing (2011-2014) * Rai YoYo (2010-2013) Malaysia * Disney XD (2011-2013) * TV9 (2011-2013) Germany * Super RTL (2007-2009, 2013-2014) * KiKa (2009-2011, 2013-2014) * Junior (2010-2013) * Nick Jr. (2008-2010) Spain * Canal Super3 (2009-2012) * Canal Sur Television (2010-2011) * Clan TVE (2008-2013) * Canal Panda (2011-2013) * Boing (2011-2014) * Cuatro (2007-2013) Latin America * Discovery Kids (2007-2012) * CBeebies (2009-2013) Mexico * Canal 5 (2008-2011) * Canal de las Estrellas (2008-2011) * Cadenatres (2009-2012) * Once TV México (2008-2011, 2013-2014) Argentina * Canal Nueve (2007-2012) * Canal 10 Mar del Plata (2009-2012) Israel * Hop! (2008-2013) * Logi (2008-2013) * Arutz HaYeladim (2009-2014) Japan * Cartoon Network (2008-2011) * TV Tokyo (2009-2012) * Radio-I (2007-2010) * TV Asahi (2010-2012) Portugal * RTP1 (2007-2012) * RTP2 (2007-2012) * Canal Panda (2008-2014) Singapore * JimJam (2009-2012) * Nick Jr. (2008-2011) * MediaCorp Channel (2009-2012) * MediaCorp Kids (2009-2012) * CBeebies (2010-2013) * Kids Central (2007-2008) * Okto (2008-2012) India * Cartoon Network (2007-2009) * Pogo (2007-2009) * Nick Jr. (2009-2012) Hong Kong * TVB Jade (2009-2013) * TVB Kids (2009-2013) * CBeebies (2009-2013) Poland * MiniMini+ (2008-2014) * TVP1 (2009-2012) * Nick Jr. (2010-2013) * TVP ABC (2014) * CBeebies (2009-2013) * Tele 5 (2010-2013) * Polsat (2009-2013) * KidsCo (2007-2013) * TVN7 (2011-2014) * MTV (2010-2013) * TV4 (2009-2012) Finland * Nick Jr. (2010-2013) * MTV3 (2010-2013) * MTV Juniori (2010-2013) Denmark * TV2 (2010-2013) * Nick Jr. (2010-2013) Sweden * SVT (2007-2013) * TV6 (2008-2011) * Nick Jr. (2009-2012) Norway * TV2 (2009-2011) Turkey * Nick Jr. (2007-2014) * KidsCo (2007-2013) * TRT Çocuk (2008-2012) Netherlands * Nick Jr. (2007-2014) * NPO Zappelin (2008-2013) Colombia * Señal Colombia (2007-2012) Philippines * TV5 (2009-2013) * Nick Jr. (2010-2013) Peru * Canal 1 (2009-2011) * TV Perú (2011-2012) Romania * Minimax (2009) * Cartoon Network (2009) * Nickelodeon (2009) * Boomerang (2009) * Disney Channel (2009) * Disney Jr (2014) * Nick Jr (2017) * JimJam (2009) * Nicktoons (December 3, 2018) Thailand * True Spark (2009-2012) * Cartoon Club Channel (2013) * Nick Jr. (2010-2014) See also * Mexicali Media Network * Moonscoop * Littlenobody * BreakThru Films * BBC Television * Chellomedia * France Télévisions * Mediaset Italia Category:2006 British television programmes debuts Category:2009 British television programmes endings Category:2008 French television series debuts Category:2011 French television series endings Category:2011 Italian television series debuts Category:2013 Italian television series endings Category:2006 Central European television series debuts Category:2013 Central European television series endings Category:French-language television programs Category:Spanish animated television series Category:French flash animated television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:Italian children's animated television series Category:Italian computer-animated television series Category:Italian-language television programs Category:British adventure television series Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British preschool television series Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:British computer-animated television series Category:Polish animated television series Category:Polish computer-animated television series Category:Polish children's animated television series Category:Polish children's television series Category:Polish-language television programs Category:Hungarian-language television programs Category:Spanish-language television programs Category:Shows acquired by Kids Mix Broadcasting Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. 2 shows Category:CBeebies shows Category:France 5 shows Category:France 3 shows Category:TiJi shows Category:Canal J shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Minimax shows Category:JimJam shows Category:TV2 shows Category:ABC3 shows Category:Bio shows Category:ABC Kids shows Category:KidsCo shows Category:Knowledge Network shows Category:TVOntario shows Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Television series by Mexicali Media Network Category:Television series by Moonscoop Category:Television series by Littlenobody Category:Television series by BreakThru Films Category:France Télévisions shows Category:Chellomedia shows Category:BBC Television shows Category:Mediaset Italia shows Category:Qubo shows Category:Television series by France Télévisions Category:Television series by Chellomedia Category:Television series by BBC Television Category:Television series by Mediaset Italia Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nick Jr. India shows Category:Nick Jr. Pakistan shows Category:Nick Jr. Germany shows Category:Nick Jr. Portugal shows Category:Nick Jr. Spain shows Category:Nick Jr. Italy shows Category:Nick Jr. Poland shows Category:Nick Jr. Malaysia shows Category:Nick Jr. Thailand shows Category:Cartoonverse Television shows Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French computer-animated television series Category:Shuriken School Category:Fictional dectets Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Superhero teams Category:Cartoonverse Television shows